Percy Jackson y el Amante Perdido
by Mister Walker
Summary: Por el día de los enamorados. Percy y Annabeth creyeron que podían pasar el día de los enamorados en paz, pero la misión del dios menos favorito de Percy los llevara a buscar a un tipo llamado "Andy", y ambos descubrirán que el mundo... es un pañuelo sucio. PERCABETH


_**Hola!.**_

_**Es el día de los enamorados en mi país (bueno, de hecho fue ayer) y se me ocurrió escribir esta historia corta para celebrarlo.**_

_**Espero les guste, disfrútenla!.**_

* * *

"**PERCY JACKSON Y EL AMANTE PERDIDO"**

_**Por Mister Walker**_

* * *

Había visto muchas cosas extrañas en mi vida.

Como mestizo sé que es normal que me meta en las situaciones más despampanantes con personajes en extremo extravagantes… pero nunca, lo repito, NUNCA imagine que pudiera existir algo tan aterrador como lo que vi (y que me dejó tan traumado que necesitare meses de terapia para olvidarlo).

Creo que debo empezar desde el principio. Todo comenzó conmigo y mi novia dándonos un relajante paseo en el parque del Rio Hudson.

De Battery Park a la calle 59, avanzando por toda la orilla del río Hudson, encontramos este interesante espacio de la ciudad que en el pasado estaba un poco descuidado, pero que hoy ofrece buenas oportunidades para el ocio, y más aún desde que en la última batalla del monte Olimpo sus aguas estaban más limpias que nunca, mi papa me dio un dólar de arena que gaste muy bien convenciendo a los dioses del rio que allí había para que pelearan de nuestro lado.

Por cierto, mi papá es Poseidón… señor de los mares, agitador de la tierra, bla bla bla… en fin. (Quien últimamente por esos días la hacía bien ignorando olímpicamente a su único hijo mortal)

Ahí estábamos, sentados sobre una manta azul bajo un árbol en un cuadrado de césped junto a la orilla de concreto, los turistas y neoyorkinos iban y venían a lo suyo sin sospechar que el aroma de dos semidioses en medio de ellos podría causar un catástrofe de proporciones épicas y mandar al diablo este maravilloso día soleado de otoño.

—Trajiste el pastelillo de limón—me dijo Annabeth.

Oh perdón, me distraje viendo como apartaba un ondulado mechón rubio de su hermoso rostro… Annabeth Chase es mi novia, hija de Atenea la diosa griega de la sabiduría y las artes útiles… oh sí, también no se lleva bien con mi papá y por lo tanto no aprueba lo nuestro, pero a ella parece no importarle mucho.

—Aquí—exclamo mientras aparta de su regazo un maletín negro duro que contiene la portátil de dédalo, su objeto mágico más preciado, una computadora portátil con inventos, diseños arquitectónicos y demás cosas tecnológicas que nunca llegó (ni llegaré) a comprender.

Y es que ella quiere ser arquitecta algún día cuando crezca, aunque por ahora lo sea del monte Olimpo reconstruyendo los templos de los dioses griegos en su tiempo… por eso es que aprecio mucho los momentos que podemos pasar juntos.

—El rio huele bien—comenta olisqueando un poco hacia el rio.

El Hudson estaba limpio y reluciente, por eso es que propuse que pasáramos el día de los enamorados aquí a sus orillas, siempre me siento a gusto cerca del mar, es como si me llenara de vida cada vez que nado en él, lo veo o incluso lo huelo.

—Te veo de buen humor—comenta feliz.

Y tenía razón, pasar este momento a solas con ella hacía que este día en especial me sintiera más vivo y radiante que nunca, tanto que podría luchar contra un ejército de monstruos yo solo,

—Bueno…—le dije tomándola de la mano. —…estoy un lugar especial, con una chica aún más especial—

De inmediato me dio un golpecito en el hombro mientras ríe.

—Ay, sesos de alga—murmura viendo cómo se ruboriza un poco (sin duda lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida).

Cuando de pronto veo por sobre su hombro una motocicleta negra parqueada en una esquina de la calle que daba a la orilla, junto a una farola… y fue entonces cuando supe mi Super maravilloso día había sido arruinado.

—¿Percy?— murmura intrigada al ver mi expresión descontenta.

Luego de mantener la misma expresión descontenta voltea sobre su hombro y ve lo mismo que yo.

En la esquina de la calle West estaba una motocicleta Harley Davidson negra parqueada junto a un hidrante, un parquímetro y sobre un espacio para discapacitados, desentonando totalmente con el paisaje tranquilo y divertido del parque pero ¡ESA! No era la razón por la que me sentía tan enojado, sino por quien la manejaba.

—Ese no es…—Annabeth murmuro incrédula

Un gruñido casi animal salió de mi garganta como una respuesta afirmativa.

Un tipo alto y robusto, como un jugador de la NFL, vistiendo una chaqueta de cuero tan grueso como un chaleco antibalas adornado con un collar de candado rodeando su cuello y botas de combate negras, volteo a vernos y a pesar de los lentes de sol negros que llevaba pudo percibir puntos rojos brillantes como llamas tras el crista opaco.

Esbozo una sonrisa torcida con su rostro lleno de cicatrices de guerra.

—Ares!—gruñi.

Hizo un gesto con la mano indicándome que fuera hasta él… Obviamente yo no quería, pero algo en su mirada me decía que si no le obedecía me iría muy mal… la última vez que había ofendido al dios de la guerra él maldijo mi espada, la cual me fallo cuando más la necesitaba.

Voltee a ver a Annabeth quien suspiro resignada.

—Mejor vemos que quiere—

Pero me levante antes que ella.

—Yo iré—

Abrió los ojos sorprendida por la determinación en mi voz

—Claro que no—pero como siempre me llevaba la contra.

Bajo la vista y ella se mostró más sorprendida al verme.

—Algo me dice que solo quiere hablar conmigo— Volvió a protestar pero yo estaba empeñando en que ella se queda e ir solo a su encuentro,

La primera vez que lo conocimos nos engañó para que llevara el arma maestra de Zeus al inframundo y provocar una guerra, puso en mi peligro su vida, la mía y la de Grover… si las cosas salían mal no querían que Annabeth estuviera cerca en caso de que el dios de la guerra se desatara en medio parque del Hudson tal y como lo hizo en las playas de california.

—Ya vuelvo—

—¡Percy!—

Por suerte ella no me siguió, quizá me estaba obedeciendo (lo cual no era muy probable) o sentía cierto pavor con el dios de la guerra, después de todo era hija de Atenea la diosa de la estrategia en guerra, y él era Ares el dios de la guerra en sí, era como los polos opuestos de una batería, funcionan en conjunto pero nunca unidos.

La sonrisa confiada no se borró de su rostro ni aun cuando yo llegaba frente a él.

—Hola Prissy—se burló con el mismo mote que Clarisse me puso.

Aún seguía enojado, no me faltaban ganas de saltarle encima con riptide a mano… con el mismo sentimiento violento y caótico de la guerra pero me calme, no tenía por qué seguir su juego así que respire profundo antes de hablar.

—¿Qué quieres?—

Su pedante sonrisa bélica se amplió, lo cual me sorprendía un poco dados los roces que en el pasado tuvimos, pero eso también era lo que más preocupaba… solo podía significar una cosa.

—Tengo un trabajo para ti—

Genial.

—No sabes cuánto te odio—murmuré.

Él se río.

—Tu noviecita y tú podrán juntarse otro día—aseveró—por cierto porque ella no está aquí—

—Si tienes algo que decirme, me lo puedes decir a mí—

Sus ojos encendidos detrás de los lentes ardían con más fuerza.

—La necesitaras para hacerme este trabajito…— balbuceó malévolamente.

Si no fuera por el enojo me reiría de eso… los semidioses generalmente recibían estos "recados" tan importantes del Olimpo, como por ejemplo recuperar el caduceo robado del dios Hermes (el dios de los ladrones, curioso no?) o capturar una celedona cantante de Apolo (una larga historia).

Y ahora parece que era el turno del dios de la guerra.

—…un trabajito para mi novia—dijo cuando estaba a punto gritarle que no.

—¿Te refieres a Afrodita?—espeté incrédulo.

Su sonrisa se esfumo dando paso a una expresión furiosa, sus ojos esta vez brillaron aún más que ni el negro de los lentes lo tapaba… me preguntaba que vería la gente que nos rodeaba caminando a nuestro lado, es que la Niebla se encarga de distorsionar la visión de los mortales, quizá estuvieran viendo aun policía de tránsito con conjuntivitis o algo así.

—Sí— gruño violento dejándome confundido.

Al principio se me apareció todo sonriente, arruinando mi estupendo día con Annabeth, para pedirme un favor y ahora que mencionaba a su novia y/o amante la diosa del amor parecía enfadarse, no me cuadraba en la mente que pudiera enfadarse con ella así que pensé que en realidad podría estar enfadado del pedido.

—Solo necesito que encuentres a alguien—volvió a gruñir.

—¿En serio?—

Su mirada fulminante por poco me asusta, porque en realidad ahora quería reírme… Afrodita buscaba, no algo, sino "alguien". Era bien conocido que el dios de la guerra tenía amoríos con la diosa del amor, la primera vez que cruce palabras con ella fue… digamos, alucinante. Era como estar frente a una combinación de las mujeres más sexys de Hollywood que cambian constantemente cuerpo y forma para el deleite masculino.

Qué ella estuviera buscando a "alguien" significa que quizá Ares no era el único amorío secreto que la diosa tenía.

—¿Quién?—pregunté casi a modo de burla.

Sentí su ira asesina recorrer mi espalda como un escalofrió, como el preludio de una batalla, instintivamente metí la mano en el bolsillo y la cerré sobre Riptide, mi letal bolígrafo-espada listo para responder pero el dios de la guerra hizo algo que me sorprendió.

Se calmó.

—Se llama Andy…—dijo con saña. —…la última vez que lo vio vagaba por Brooklyn Heights—

Arqueé una ceja.

—¿Andy?— al mencionar su nombre sus ojos ardieron todavía más y por un rato temí que fuera a descontrolarse.

Empezó a golpetear el suelo con su pie, si eso era alguna de clase de método psicológico para controlarse debía ser efectivo porque seguía sin atacarme.

—Llévalo a la chatarrería de Nueva York para las cinco, ¡Ni más ni menos!— amenazó haciendo puño. —ten… necesitaras esto—

Me entregó un estuche flácido de cuero negro con algo un poco pesado dentro.

—¡SI LO RAYAS O LO PIERDES…!— la voz murió en medio de gruñidos rabiosos que olían a sangre humana.

Pero había algo que me daba intriga.

—¿Y por qué Afrodita en persona no me lo pide?—

Ares puso mala cara, como si le hiciera recordar algo malo.

—Tu solo tráelo al sitio y hora indicadas— volvió a amenazar. —¡Oh si no…!—

Una espada casi parecía aparecer ardiendo en su espalda, igual que la última vez que luchamos, cerré mi puño sobre la mía esperando no tener que pelearme otra vez con él… la última vez se podría decir que lo humille venciéndolo, pero algo en mis adentros me decía que si volvía a pelear con él no me iría bien ya que la última vez una voz misteriosa (la que después me di cuenta que era de Cronos, un viejo titán al que vencimos el verano pasado) lo contuvo de vaporizarme.

—Entonces el favor es para Afrodita, no para ti—al menos eso me aliviaba un poco, lo último que quería hacer en la vida… era sin duda un favor a Ares.

Su cara se arrugo más, podía ver las venas protruir sobre su piel y las cicatrices que cubrían su rostro parecían cobrar vida y volverse heridas sangrantes de guerra.

—Si fallas en esto— gruño con una voz gruesa y multiplicada que sonaba como la del programa cuentos de ultratumba. —Ni la marca de Aquiles te protegerá de mí—

—Está bien, lo haré—su enojo se volvió una sonrisa pedante, fue extraño y hasta casi sospechoso ver ese cambio súbito de humor, como si deseara que de una vez le trajera al tipo al lugar acordado.

Dicho esto su cuerpo se envolvió en llamas rojas carmesí tan intensas que chamuscaron parcialmente los vellos de mi cara haciéndome retroceder dejando solo un círculo chamuscado en plena esquina de la calle, sobre el hidrante rojo y el parquímetro parcialmente derretido.

Cuando volví con Annabeth y le conté lo que teníamos que hacer se puso molesta, quizá por la sola de mención de Afrodita.

A ella le desagradaba, sobre todo cuando le conté sobre mi encuentro con ella hace tres años para rescatarla del titán Atlas y el Dr. Espino (una manticora), se molestó conmigo sin razón aparente y no me hablo por 3 días la misma confusión que con lo de Rachel, es que ella (como lo dijo Quirón, mi maestro centauro) era muy territorial y celosa.

—Es increíble que le estemos haciendo un favor Afrodita—se quejaba gruñendo casi como Ares mientras empacábamos nuestro picnic en la cesta.

Ni siquiera habíamos probado el helado de chocolate y vainilla, ahora se iba a derretir… en fin, dejamos el parque del Hudson y tomamos un taxi ya que la mejor manera de llegar al distrito más poblado de Nueva York era por el puente del mismo nombre, durante el camino Annabeth seguía quejándose y yo seguía prometiéndole que la compensaría, después de todo si me hubiera negado seguro habría tenido que tejer mi sudario para la pira funeraria en la que me habrían quemado.

—¿cómo dices que se llamaba?—

—Andy—

Escucharlo volvió a disgustarla mientras murmuraba cosas en griego que hasta donde entendía eran improperios poco apropiados para una dama respecto a la promiscuidad divina… y a la vez diciendo que todos los dioses debían ser como su madre mientras pasábamos por el puente cuando pensé que debíamos haber tomado un ferry, pero eso nos habría costado más y no había traído más que 50 grandes.

Fueron las dos horas más largas de mi vida.

Al llegar por fin se calmó y empezó a pensar en quien carajos podría ser Andy, cuando se ponía sus afilados ojos grises casi brillaban como una tormenta cargada y casi podías imaginarte los engranajes trabajando en su mente, se veía hermosa y peligrosa al mismo tiempo.

—¿Es ahí?— señalo

Frente a nosotros, estaba la famosa Brooklyn Heights Promenade con su larga hilera de bancos negros frente a la baranda verde sobre el mar y los arboles adornándolo por detrás, uno de los paisajes románticos de Brooklyn por excelencia, famoso por salir en algunas películas románticas que mi mamá rentaba a veces y veíamos en la sala junto con Paul.

Al principio me daba cosa verlas, pero al estar ahí junto a Annabeth me daban ganas de estar sentados en una de las banquetas abrazados tiernamente y viendo al mar durante horas hasta que el sol del atardecer oscurezca el pasillo y las farolas nos iluminen en medio de la oscuridad.

—Mira eso—Annabeth señalo

A diez metros delante de nosotros una pareja descansaba una de las banquetas de la misma forma que imagine, caminos con cautela escondiéndonos entre los árboles de detrás hasta quedar a unos cuantos pasos entonces pudimos verlos mejor.

El hombre era alto, llevaba una camisa Armani elegante blanca hasta la cadera con unas pantalones de tela negros, su físico era similar al de Ares, torso y hombros anchos, cabeza cuadrada hasta donde podía ver no tenía cicatrices y cabello rubio miel rizado como el de Annabeth solo que más corto, estaba muy juntito a una mujer que debía ser alguna luchadora profesional o corredora porque sus hombros eran casi tan anchos como los suyos, solo por un poco, pero tenía unas curvas muy notorias como las de una Super modelo.

Ambos estaban de espaldas así que no podíamos reconocerlos bien.

—¿Crees que sean ellos?— le pregunte a Annabeth pero ella esta como muda mientras continuaba viendo al sujeto.

Había algo raro en su mirada, como si luciera perdida o hipnotizada, continuaba mirando fijando al hombre abrazado mientras le susurraba piropos suave en griego antiguo a la dama de al lado, lo cual era la señal confirmatoria.

—Bien, acabemos con esto—Salí de los arbustos y me pare frente a ellos.

El sujeto tenía ese aire de galán de telenovelas porque no dejaba de abrazar a la dama de al lado, que de frente si se veía como una dama pero sus facie era un poco robusto como la de un hombre, pero despedía ese encanto que tienen las modelos, aun así ella no estaba bastante sonrojada mientras abrazaba su pareja, su piel era como el agua lo que me decía que era una náyade, pero me dirigí al caballero que la acompañaba.

—¿Eres Andy?— le pregunté pero me ignoro y continuo acariciando a la dama que traía puesto un vestido de algas hasta el muslo bien cerrada sobre unos pantalones de tela beige.

Annabeth se paró a mi lado y chasqueé los dedos frente a ellos y apenas voltearon, ella se ruborizo un poco al cruzar la mirada (igual que cuando estaba con Luke).

—¡Eres-Andy!—exclame tratando de disimular mi enojo.

—¿Qué quieres?—dijo antes de voltearse de nuevo a su ninfa. —No ves que estoy con una linda chica—

La ninfa traía la misma mirada que Annabeth.

—¡ANNABETH!— le grité y en seguida despertó como si estuviera dormida.

—¿Qué?— volteo a verme casi con sorpresa y luego volvió a ver al sujeto.

Y otra vez se puso como tonta, era como si el encanto del sujeto la hipnotizara… les sonara extraño pero ahora entendí un poco la actitud de Ares.

—Haber…—me aclaré. —…tienes que venir con nosotros—me puse serio.

—¿A dónde?—la ninfa seguía pegado a su lado pero él nos miraba con intriga.

Entonces frunció el ceño.

—Afrodita los envía, ¿Verdad?—vocifera.

Annabeth asiente, aún con esa expresión boba de colegiala enamorada.

—Pues no gracias—dijo. —Ahora tengo un nuevo amor, y no pienso dejarlo—

Continuo hablando mientras seguía viendo a la ninfa.

—Ya me canse de estar soportando a ambas dos tercios de cada año—

La ninfa nos lanzó una mirada amenazante, con una expresión casi varonil de enojo en sus ojos lo cual me sorprendió para ser una dama mientras consideraba la idea de traerlo a la fuerza, pero incluso desde sentado apenas le llegaba al cuello, si se paraba seguro que alcanzaba los 2 metros, además con ese físico me partiría el cuello fácilmente.

—Annabeth…— continuaba embobada. —¡ANNABETH!—

Volvió a despertar y nos retiramos a los árboles para pensar un plan.

—Lo siento Percy…— se disculpó apenada mientras refunfuñaba. —…es que cuando lo veo, es como si mi mente se desconectara—

Me puse a pensar… (si, a veces lo hago). Amante de Afrodita… Un tercio del año… un tipo que encandila a las mujeres…

—Es un adonis—balbuceo Annabeth volviendo a verlo causando un tremendo un asco.

¡Genial! … Ares me envió a traer de vuelta al Adonis (Andy). El mismo tipo que Afrodita y Deméter se reparten cada 4 meses durante el año, mi novia babeando por él cada vez que le ve a causa de su estúpido encanto esta misión iba a ser bastante difícil.

Entonces recordé el objeto que Ares me dio.

—Esto es…—dije al sacarlo. —…un ceñidor?—

Annabeth volteó casi al tiro después de sacarlo.

—¡POR ZEUS! Es el ceñidor mágico de Afrodita—

Luego volvió a ver a Adonis, pero en lugar de quedar embobada vi una idea brillar en sus ojos.

—Ahora entiendo por qué lo necesitamos—

No entendía… como un ceñidor mágico iba a ayudarnos, seguro que ella noto lo que pensaba al verme porque me regaño, mas luego comenzó a ponerse muy nerviosa y avergonzada, ¿Acaso ella…

—A mal paso darle prisa—concluyó mientras tomaba el ceñidor y se lo ponía. —Percy… por lo que más quieras, contrólate Por favor— me advirtió preocupada.

Al principio que no le quedaría debido a su tamaño pero en cuanto lo cerró sobre ella el ceñidor se ajustó mágicamente a la talla de su blusa blanca, era como una faja para correr elegante con bordes dorados y incrustados de varias gemas, rubís, zafiros, esmeraldas dispuestas simétricamente que le daban un parecido como al de un brazalete griego antiguo.

—Entonces tu idea es usar eso para hacer atraerlo y llevarlo—

—Más o menos—

Annabeth camino hasta pararse enfrente de la pareja y no paso más de un minuto hasta que el ceñidor empezó a hacer su trabajo, lentamente Andy se volteó a ella hipnotizado abandonando lentamente a la ninfa quien lucía devastada.

—Qué… hermosa—dijo el fortachón casi tan embobado como ella.

Estaba de acuerdo con Andy, mientras la veía atraerlo lo suficiente para que nos siga yo también de pronto comencé a sentir una enorme atracción por ella… mi vista casi parecía opacarse en una neblina imaginaria rosa a su alrededor que le daba una hermosura descomunal, mi mente alucinaba viéndola como una guapísima e irresistible mujer que me llamaba a un lecho, con el ceñidor resaltando su busto y…

_Contrólate Percy_

Me mordí la lengua y la imagen mental parpadeó volviendo a enfocar a Annabeth con el ceñidor embobada y atrayendo a Andy.

—¡NOOOOOOO!— gritó la náyade mientras la ninfa se arrojó sobre mi novia y cerro sus brazos en su cuello. —¡NO ME LO QUITARAS!—

Reaccione de inmediato sacando a Contracorriente, luego de esquivar mi ataque retrocedió pero yo estaba preocupado por Annabeth.

—Estas bien—ella se froto el cuello adolorida.

—Casi me lo rompe—tosió.

Entonces bajo la vista.

—¡El ceñidor!—exclamo.

Los dos volteamos y vimos a la ninfa colocarse el ceñidor, de inmediato Adonis volteo a ella y la siguió pero ella decida a alejarlo de nosotros salió corriendo lejos de nosotros hasta que ambos se perdieron de vista, pero yo seguía preocupado por ella, no dejaba de toser y estrujarse el cuello adolorido donde yacían algunas marcas de manos.

—la… cesta— balbuceo con apenas voz.

Habíamos dejado la cesta del picnic entre los árboles, saqué una pequeña bebida de néctar y se la ofreció, pronto la voz comenzó a regresarle y las marcas en su cuello se atenuaron un poco pero seguían doliendo.

— ¿Qué fuerza tiene esa ninfa?—comento Annabeth.

Y además era veloz para estar fuera del agua, las ninfas no eran muy conocidas por su fuerza pero sentí que esta ocultaba algo… estaba muy decidida a no dejar ir a Andy, pero teníamos que seguirla.

—¿Puedes seguir?— le pregunté.

Asintió y los dos corrimos antes de perderles el rastro a los amantes. Perseguimos a la pareja por la 95 hasta llegar a Borough, donde los vimos entrar al parque Prospect.

El Prospect Park era el segundo parque más interesante de nueva york después del Central Park, aunque no tenía ese típico aire urbano que tenía el parque central, este se sentía más salvaje, con más árboles y un enorme lago del cual supongo que provenía la náyade, algunas parejas hacían picnis en Long Meadow, la pradera más amplia del parque, ninguno noto a un fortachón seductor y a una mujer algo robusta enamorados pasando por su lado.

Finalmente les dimos alcance y los vimos sentados a las orillas del lago Prospect, de la misma forma en que los encontramos en las banquetas de Brooklyn, La ninfa aún tenía el ceñidor y Andy no dejaba alabar su hermosura y acariciarla mientras ella lucía más roja aún.

—Mi hermosa Salmacis—la abrazaba. —¡Nunca me dejes!—

Al ver a la náyade el efecto del ceñidor volvió a encantarme, la atracción era incluso más fuerte que con Annabeth que casi salí de los arbustos corriendo hacia ella, pero un tirón de orejas me detuvo.

—¡Contrólate Percy!—me regaño muy fuerte, molesta y… celosa?

En el campamento de vez en cuando las náyades que nadaban me coqueteaban a la distancia o cuando estaba bajo el agua, cuando mi novia lo notaba se volvía más peligrosa que una hidra y siempre terminaba con náyades huyendo despavoridas por el lago y yo con un chichón en la cabeza.

—Bueno, ahora que hacemos—empecé a hablar para distraerme de la ninfa.

Annabeth también volteaba para no ver a Andy y caer en sus encantos, con el ceñidor o sin él cuando se ponía así de pensativa era hermosa para mí y peligrosa, sé que puedo sonar cursi para mi admitirlo pero amaba esa combinación de carácter, no era como las chicas presuntuosas de escuela, animadoras o reinas de baile que andaban más maquilladas que un payaso, todo en una apariencia humilde pero temeraria.

—Tengo un plan—

Esperaba que fuera uno bueno, ya que aún teníamos el enorme inconveniente de los encantos de la pareja, Andy que podía encandilar a las chicas con su aspecto y a la ninfa con el ceñidor que podía postrar a cualquier chico a sus pies pero la mirada iluminada de mi novia me aseguro que iba a funcionar.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?—pregunté.

El plan era sencillo y pensé que ni yo podía arruinarlo así que me acerqué a la pareja.

—¡OYE ANDY!—empecé a gritar. —¡Eres tan feo que en tu casa nadie enciende la luz!—

No me escuchó ni volteó.

—¡OYE ANDY!—Volví a gritar decidido. —¡ERES TAN FEO QUE CUANDO NACISTE EL MEDICO TE DOY UNA BOFETADA EN VEZ DE UNA NALGADA!—

Vi como empezaba a molestarse, pero las distracciones del ceñidor lo devolvía a la ninfa.

—¡OYE ANDY!—decidí usar la artillería pesada. —¡ERES TAAAAN FEO QUE AL NACER TU MADRE DIJO: SI PIDE UNA BANANA ES MONO!—

Y así continúe un par de minutos hasta que empecé a captar su atención volviéndose así mí con ganas de estrangularme, Annabeth tenía razón… solo tenía que ofender su apariencia para que distrajera su atención del ceñidor mientras mi novia con su gorra de los Yankees se acercaba por un costado y se lo quitaba.

—¡ERES TAAAAAAAAN FEO QUE ARES USA TU FOTO PARA TORTURAR A SUS VÍCTIMAS!—

Casi estuvo a punto de levantarse y venir a mi encuentro siendo detenido apenas por la ninfa, pero en ese descuido Annabeth finalmente desato la última cuerda y el ceñidor cayo del cuerpo de la náyade quien grito alarmada un segundo después al darse cuenta de que su amada corría peligro Andy avanzo hacia Annabeth, con sus gruesas podía romperle el cuello en el acto así que destape a contracorriente y corri a su encuentro.

Por desgracia cuando me oyó acercarme descargo un potente golpe en mi pecho que me mando a volar contra un árbol cercano, la visión se me nublo distinguiendo apenas como Annabeth me llamaba y luego la ninfa se lanzaba sobre ella lista para quitarle el ceñidor pero ella se defendió.

Andy continuaba fijo en mí acercándose dispuesto a vengarse por mis insultos.

Por más alto y fuerte que fuera yo estaba armado, pero Ares me dijo que debía llevarlo en una pieza lo cual complicaba la cosas, esquive otro puñetazo que dio contra el árbol y rodé por su lado, volteo de reojo viendo a Annabeth luchar contra la ninfa que era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, ahora parecía una luchadora profesional con brazos gruesos y musculatura tonificada.

—¡Ponte el ceñidor!—le dije mientras volteaba a Andy quien venía a nosotros.

Annabeth se lo puso y yo me aparte de su camino dejándola a la vista de Andy quien vio como la náyade Salmacis la derribaba.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!—gritó mientras en dos zancadas se colocaba en medio apartando a Salmacis de un fuerte empujón concentrándose en Annabeth.

La náyade parecía querer llorar mientras yo estaba furioso al ver a Andy acariciar y hacer halagos a mi novia.

—¡Te mataré hijo de Poseidón!—me amenazó.

El lago junto a nosotros exploto en una columna que me cayó encima y me arrastró al agua, Salmacis me siguió y pronto cerró sus gruesas manos en mi cuello, era demasiado fuerte para ser una ninfa cualquiera y pronto comenzó a faltarme aire lo cual no me dejaba concentrarme en el agua que nos rodeaba, mis manos apenas podían detener su ahorcada, Annabeth seguro que continuaba arriba con el ceñidor puesto y bajo los efectos del encanto de Andy.

Así que era yo solo contra la ninfa… Todo se ponía oscuro, parecía el fin, iba a morir estrangulado a manos de una extraña ninfa corpulenta mientras mi novia era capaz de quedarme por siempre por Andy y olvidarse de la misión que teníamos, pronto iba a desmayarme y seguía inútilmente tratando de frenar su agarre… en una última acción instintiva estire la mano hacia su vestido de algas y lo arranque.

¿Recuerdan lo que les dije al principio? Bueno, pues aquí. (Estáis advertidos!)

En efecto la ninfa tenia cuerpo de ninfa, con sus curvas y su… "exuberancia", pero de la cintura para abajo…

—¡POR ZEUS!—

La náyade… la ninfa…

—NOOOOOOO!—gritó horrorizada. —¡QUE VERGÜENZA!— La náyade Salmacis se sumergió a toda velocidad en el fondo hasta perderse en el lecho del lago…

…_**mientras se cubría sus genitales masculinos.**_

Luego de recuperar algo de aire salí disparado a la superficie y me acosté en la orilla todo empapado (me traumé tanto que me olvide pensar seco), por suerte ver a mi novia riendo bobamente mientras Andy le hacía apachurros me ayudo a olvidar lo que vi y me encamine hasta ellos.

—Pareces muy cómoda—le espeté a Annabeth.

Ella no respondió, entre la traumática experiencia del lago y mis celos hirviendo el ceñidor apenas hacía efecto en mí… así que tiré de ambos para irnos cuando un círculo de energía apareció en el césped junto al lago delante nuestro y una camioneta de Hermes Express apareció de la nada.

—Hola Percy—dijo el dios un segundo después de aparecer con su camisa y shorts cafés de empleado.

—¡Genial! lo que faltaba— me queje más fuerte de lo que debería pese a estar delante de un dios. —¡ahora qué favor quieres!—

En lugar de molestarse el dios me vio a mí arrastrando a mi novia y a Andy pesadamente y carcajeó.

—Veo que la estás pasando griegas Percy—dijo ojeando a Annabeth y Andy.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Solo di lo que quieres— comente. —que tengo que llevar a este al Rockefeller center—

Hermes negó con la cabeza.

—De hecho vengo a encargarme…—mira al Adonis. —…de Andy—

Arqueé una ceja.

—Pero Ares me dijo…—

—…que lo llevaras la chatarrería no?—me interrumpió.

Hermes rio por incredulidad.

—Si lo llevas ahí Ares lo enterrara en una montaña de basura tan alta y tan profunda que no sabremos en meses…—

Eso explica porque sonrió de aquella forma cuando le dije que lo haría.

—Y cuando afrodita se enterase no lo habría castigado a él—me señalo tétricamente.—sino a ti—

Un escalofrió subió por mi espalda, los mitos en donde Afrodita castiga por amor son los más conocidos por lo tanto hasta yo sabía que no era bueno enfadar a la diosa del amor.

—Estuve vigilando tu misión y di aviso a Afro,¡—explicaba. —ella me pidió que se lo llevara una vez lo tuvieras en tu poder—

No me fue difícil aceptar la propuesta cuando vi a Annabeth seguir apachurrada en los brazos de Andy, tener que aguantar eso durante todo un viaje en taxi 3 horas habría sido una tortura peor que tener una batería conectada a mis genitales.

Hablando de ello.

—Jajaja veo que conociste a Salmacis—dijo Hermes mientras estaba sentado en el suelo meciéndome de delante para atrás con una expresión trastornada en el rostro.

Siguió riendo un rato más hasta que me atreví a preguntar.

—Tú tienes algo que ver con ella… o él, o el-ella… o…—volví a ponerme en posición fetal antes de que Hermes explicara.

Me hablo de una vez que tuvo un amorío con Afrodita, de su unión nació un ser ambiguo sexual llamado "Hermafrodito", que posee caracteres tanto femeninos como masculinos… un día cuando decidió salir a explorar Grecia se topó con la ninfa Salmacis quien se enamoró perdidamente de él, pero como él la rechazaba le pidió a los dio… es decir, a ellos, que jamás la dejaran separarse de él, así que cumplieron su deseo uniendo sus cuerpos. (Literalmente)

Eso explica lo que vi.

—Pero veo que luego de dos mil años decidió ir por otra conquista—

Abrió la puerta de la camioneta, tomo a Andy y lo metió dentro como si fuera otra carga en medio de un par de cajas que ponían CORAZONES DE VACA SOLAR y GRANADAS DEL INFRAMUNDO.

—También le llevare a Afro su ceñidor—dijo quitándole el ceñidor a Annabeth. —Por cierto, te queda bien pequeña—

Annabeth despertó confundida y un poco desorientada mientras la veía feo, Hermes se rio y nos despidió pero ella lo veía sorprendida.

—¿Qué me paso?—

Hermes me señalo pero yo aún estaba un poco molesto por su actitud… y porque no me había ayudado cuando me sumergí en el lago.

—¿Percy?—

—Oh! Afrodita estará agradecida contigo por esto— señalo. —Qué me pidió que te diera estos—

Nos entregó a mí y Annabeth un par de patines lo cual me dejo confuso.

—Disfruten de lo que resta de su día—

Chasqueó los dedos y desapareció con furgoneta y todo… y luego desaparecimos Annabeth y Yo.

El paisaje salvaje del Prospect Park se desvaneció como una transición de película y ahora estábamos de pie en la pista de patinaje del Rockefeller center, una enorme pista ovalada con el enorme árbol sobre un pequeño deposito el cual se adornaba en invierno para la navidad, había algunas parejas patinando pero no eran muchas, la música de fondo que amenizaba el ambiente endulzaba a las parejas en este día de los enamorados.

Tenía algo de dolor en la espalda por el golpe, un poco de sangre en la boca y el cuello me ardía luego de ser casi estrangulado por una ninfa bisexual.

—Lo siento Percy—se disculpaba Annabeth una y otra vez por lo sucedido con Adonis (alias Andy), arguyendo que no era su culpa y que además debíamos cumplir el estúpido encargo de Ares, quien por cierto Hermes me aseguró que no tomaría represalias.

No creo que a Afrodita le guste que el héroe que le devolvió a su amado Adonis sea mutilado horriblemente, me preguntaba como la diosa del amor aprovecha los cuatro meses al año que tenía con él… Pobre Andy.

—Bueno, pues lamento no ser un adonis— me puse a bromear con ella en tono serio.

Me sonrió.

—Claro que no…— rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos encantadoramente —…eres mucho mejor—

Y me besó.

A pesar de que nos arruinaron el picnic cerca del Hudson Patinábamos tranquila y apaciblemente junto al resto de las parejas en la pista de madera, y aunque dejamos la canasta con la comida en el parque prospect de Brooklyn no teníamos hambre.

—Feliz día de los enamorados…—balbuceé luego terminar el beso. —…Mi chica lista—

Annabeth sonríe volviendo a ruborizarse y realmente me era difícil enojarme con una carita tan hermosa.

—Feliz día de los enamorados mi sesos de alga—

La abrazo con cariño y ella recarga su cabeza contra mi hombro… Hoy no fue tan mal día.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Reviews, comentarios, Vituperios o amenazas son recibidas.**_

_**EL CETRO DORAD, HALFBLOOD MESSENGER Y PREGUNTALE AL MESTIZO VOLVERAN ESTE 26**_

_**Hasta entonces, nos leemos :)**_


End file.
